The prior art, as exemplified in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,838,831, 2,879,588, 2,949,666 and 3,116,544, contains a number of methods and apparatus for installing sliders on slide fastener chains, either manually or automatically. Flush cut or gapped chain sections are gripped and guided into either the slider throat or slider mouth openings to install the sliders on the slide fastener chains. When sliders are installed by guiding separated slide fastener stringers into the respective converging slider throat openings, it is difficult to insert the inner coupling portions of the ends of the separated stringers into the slider throat openings, particularly where the slider chain has relatively large coupling elements such as large spiral coil coupling elements or where the slider contains projections for retarding opening movement of the slider.